


Day 1: Kabeshiri

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal, Art, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Fanart, Kabeshiri, Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Stuck in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Kinktober: day 1. Lio's stuck in a wall.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Day 1: Kabeshiri

**Author's Note:**

> "Kabeshiri- A japanese kink in which a person is stuck halfway through a wall, usually letting others fuck them."  
> \- Urban Dictionary

[](https://freeimage.host/i/2M6eFs)

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs in kinky*


End file.
